L'ange aux ailes brisées
by Madji
Summary: Kenny est beau. Très beau même. Un ange, comme on lui dit souvent. Malheureusement, Kenny est pauvre aussi. Alors quand un homme lui propose un travail lui permettant de gagner beaucoup d'argent en peu d'efforts, il est tenté d'accepter. Mais est-ce que cette offre ne serait pas un peu trop alléchante pour être sincère?


**Salut à tous! Le one-shot que vous vous apprêtez à lire est un petit récit que j'ai pondu rapidement, entre deux chapitres de mon autre fic. Noté M, bien sûr. Bonne lecture à vous, si elle vous plait, ou même si elle ne vous plait pas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!**

* * *

Il faisait froid ce matin-là dans la petite ville de South Park. C'était le mois de mars, et même si le printemps était supposément censé arriver dans quelques jours, à en croire le calendrier, il était dans cette ville une perspective aussi lointaine qu'inexistante. Le ciel était bleu, mais l'air était glacial, et la neige tombée trois jours plus tôt n'avait toujours pas fondu, malgré le soleil d'hiver. Dans les rues, les gens emmitouflés dans leurs épais manteaux allaient d'un endroit à un autre, sans perdre une seconde, pressés de retrouver la chaleur de leur maison, ou de leur bureau.

Les fesses posées sur un banc aussi froid qu'un glaçon, Kenny les regardait aller et venir avec indifférence, quoique non sans une certaine envie. Il enviait leurs vêtements chauds, leur air affairé, leur expression disant qu'ils avaient des choses à faire et qu'ils ne voulaient pas être dérangés. Le jeune garçon se demandait parfois, en les voyant toujours si pressés, à quoi ressemblait leur vie. Avaient-ils une famille, des enfants ? Une maison propre ? Un repas chaud qui les attendait chaque soir quand ils rentraient du travail ? De l'argent pour s'offrir un minimum de superflu, voire même pour partir en vacances de temps en temps ? Sans doute que oui. C'était le minimum vital quand on vivait dans un pays comme les États-Unis d'Amérique, un pays où tout le monde avait droit à sa chance, et où chaque citoyen recevait toujours ce qui lui était du. En tout cas, c'était ce que prétendaient les profs du lycée. Et si c'était vrai, alors Kenny se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour se retrouver mis au ban de la vie des gens normaux.

Il n'était pas comme les autres garçons de son âge, ça c'était un fait bien réel et indéniable. Il habitait dans les quartiers populaires de South Park, à seulement quelques centaines de mètres des quartiers plus aisés, mais Kenny savait que la distance réelle était équivalente à celle qui séparait la Terre de la lune. C'était tout comme les vêtements. Il n'avait jamais porté de vêtements neufs d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, et ses seuls moyens d'habillement dépendaient des associations catholiques. Parfois, l'un de ses camarades de classe lui offrait un ou deux de ses vieux habits, et Kenny n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. C'était ça, ou crever de froid comme un clochard.

Pareil pour la bouffe. Il n'avait même pas de quoi se payer la cantine au lycée. Même, le soir souvent, il n'avait rien d'autre pour dîner qu'une ou deux tranches de pain secs. Il avait cru, pendant un moment, résoudre le problème en chapardant dans les magasins, mais il fallait croire qu'il ne savait pas s'y prendre, parce qu'il se faisait toujours choper. Au début, les commerçants avaient tendance à être compréhensifs, car il était facile de deviner en le voyant qu'il ne volait pas pour le plaisir. Ils y allaient toujours de leur petite diatribe « comment un gentil garçon comme toi peut-il en arriver là », ce genre de conneries. Mais à force de leur voler des trucs, les gens s'étaient montré de moins en moins sympa avec lui.

Les commerçants s'étaient tous passé le mot maintenant. On était à South Park ici, une petite ville de quelques milliers d'habitants, tout le monde se connaissait, ou presque. Il ne pouvait plus mettre un pied dans un magasin sans être reconnu et jeté dehors. Les gens se méfiaient de lui, le disaient sournois, l'accusaient d'être un drogué, un cas désespéré. Ils lui disaient que les jeunes comme lui coûtaient cher à la société, et qu'il faudrait foutre tout ça au boulot, histoire de leur apprendre la vie. Cette bonne blague !

« Vous n'avez qu'à m'en donner un, de boulot, avait-il répliqué une fois à un marchand. Moi je demande pas mieux que de gagner de l'argent ! »

Le mec l'avait envoyé chier, bien entendu. Ils étaient beaucoup plus enclins à lui faire la morale plutôt qu'à essayer de l'aider.

C'était pareil pour ses profs. Kenny n'avait aucun soutien de leur part, tout simplement parce qu'en plus d'être pauvre, il n'était pas doué pour les études. Il détestait l'école de toute façon, il détestait rester assis le cul sur une chaise à apprendre par cœur des trucs aussi inutiles que la démographie du Canada ou la conjugaison des verbes français. Quelques uns de ses profs avaient essayé de lui redonner goût aux études, sans succès. A quoi est-ce que ça pouvait lui servir de toute façon, puisqu'il savait qu'il n'irait jamais à l'université ? Ils pouvaient bien essayer de le convaincre du contraire, Kenny n'était pas idiot. Il ne ferait jamais de grandes études, il n'avait aucun avenir, ça c'était bon pour les autres, ceux qui avaient des parents pour payer les frais d'inscription. Devant leur incapacité à le convaincre, les profs avaient préféré lui coller une étiquette de fainéant et de bon à rien, et avaient concentré leurs efforts sur les bons élèves.

Kenny poussa un soupir et s'emmitoufla tant bien que mal dans son vieux manteau pelé. Il avait froid, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de se réchauffer davantage. Il avait faim aussi, mais ça c'était une sensation familière, avec laquelle il avait appris à vivre. Il hésita pendant une seconde à rentrer chez lui, mais il chassa cette idée de son esprit. Il ferait aussi froid là-bas qu'ici, et de toute façon il n'avait aucune envie de supporter les cris d'ivrognes et les échanges de coups entre ses parents. Il songea à aller voir Stan, ou Kyle, passer un peu de temps en leur compagnie, mais la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, les parents de ses amis lui avait presque claqué la porte au nez. Sa réputation de mauvais garçon se répandait dans toute la ville comme une maladie contagieuse. Kyle lui avait même avoué que sa mère avait essayé de le convaincre d'arrêter de le fréquenter, persuadée qu'il pousserait son fils vers la drogue et la délinquance. Quand il avait appris ça, Kenny avait failli en pleurer de rage.

« Excuse-moi. Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Surpris, Kenny releva la tête et regarda son interlocuteur. Il ne le reconnut pas. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, brun, au teint hâlé, avec une moustache et une bedaine assez prononcée. Le jeune blond, avec une seconde d'incertitude, hocha la tête et se décala pour laisser à l'étranger la place de s'asseoir. L'homme le remercia, mais au lieu de simplement s'installer et de s'occuper de ses affaires, il garda ses yeux fixés sur Kenny, comme s'il était en train de l'examiner sous tous les angles. Le jeune blond lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Je m'appelle Anton. » se présenta t-il en lui tendant la main.

Kenny hésita, puis lui rendit son salut.

« Kenny.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Dis-moi...Je peux te demander pourquoi tu es tout seul ici, par un temps pareil ? Tu n'as pas froid ?

-En quoi est-ce que ça vous regarde exactement ? Répliqua le blond. J'ai bien le droit de rester où je veux, non ?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais tout de même...Avec ton manteau tout léger...Est-ce que tu as des ennuis ? Tu as besoin d'argent ? »

Kenny poussa un soupir. Évidemment qu'il avait besoin d'argent. Il avait toujours besoin d'argent. Mais ça c'était ses affaires, et il n'avait aucune envie d'en discuter avec ce type parfaitement inconnu. Il ne répondit rien, et Anton, après quelques secondes de silence, parut prendre une décision.

« Hum, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Ce n'est pas un temps à mettre un chien dehors, alors un joli garçon comme toi...Dis, ça te dirait d'aller prendre un verre ?

-Prendre un verre ? Répéta Kenny. Avec vous ?

-Je t'invite ! Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr ! »

Kenny comprit tout à coup où l'homme voulait en venir. C'était un pédé, bien sûr. Il l'avait vu tout seul sur son banc, il l'avait trouvé à son goût, et là il se lançait dans une tentative de drague pitoyable dans l'espoir de le mettre dans son lit. Il pensait même peut-être à le payer, vu sa question de tout à l'heure. Kenny, furieux, fut tenté de l'envoyer chier, mais le vent se leva soudain, glacial et mordant, et le jeune blond frissonna. Oh, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il risquait à accepter un verre?

« D'accord, dit-il en se levant.

-Super ! Se réjouit Anton. Allez, viens avec moi. »

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes dans les rues de plus en plus froides. Kenny s'attendait presque à ce que l'inconnu essaye de lui prendre la main, mais cela n'arriva pas. Ils trouvèrent un bistrot ouvert et entrèrent sans mot dire. La chaleur de l'endroit frappa Kenny de plein fouet, il poussa une exclamation de satisfaction. Anton l'entendit, et sourit.

Ils s'installèrent à une table au fond de l'établissement et Anton commanda deux cafés. Kenny enleva son manteau et le déposa sur le dossier de son siège. En dessous, il ne portait qu'un pull léger et un pantalon sale. Anton le regarda intensément, comme s'il essayait de deviner à quoi Kenny pouvait bien ressembler dessous, ce qui l'énerva.

« Hé, vous pourriez arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?

-Ah ? Oh pardon, excuse-moi. C'est juste que...Tu sais que tu es un garçon très séduisant ? »

Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils et poussa un soupir d'agacement. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il le savait très bien, même. Les filles du lycée l'avaient classé numéro 1 de leur liste des garçons les plus beaux, ce qui n'était pas peu dire pour des pouffiasses dans le genre de Bebe ou de Wendy. Bien entendu ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elles auraient accepté de sortir avec lui. Il ne fallait pas déconner non plus. Les filles bien ne sortaient pas avec les pauvres, sinon il aurait fallu qu'elles se payent le cinéma elles-mêmes, et c'était trop leur demander.

« Je suis sérieux tu sais, insista Anton. Tu as des yeux magnifiques. Et tes cheveux...Tu sais que c'est très rare, les blonds comme toi ? D'habitude les gens ont les cheveux qui foncent avec les années, mais les tiens sont encore très clairs, dorés même. Tu ressembles à un ange.

-Ouais, peut-être, et alors ? S'impatienta Kenny. C'est pour me parler de mon physique que vous m'avez invité ici ?

-Et bien...Pour être franc...Quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure sur ce banc, j'ai tout de suite su que tu étais quelqu'un de spécial. Et j'ai pensé que...

-Je vous arrête tout de suite ! Le coupa Kenny. Si vous espérez quoi que ce soit de ma part, vous pouvez oublier. Je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes, et je ne baise pas avec les premiers venus. »

Anton accusa le coup et eut l'air contrarié. Kenny soutint son regard sans fléchir, énervé, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un le complimentait sur son apparence. Non pas qu'il n'était pas secrètement flatté, mais c'était juste qu'il savait parfaitement que quand des hommes mûrs s'intéressaient à lui de cette façon, c'était toujours pour une raison bien précise. Et il était profondément écœuré de voir que ces types, qui ne lui auraient jamais accordé l'ombre d'un regard s'il avait été d'un physique quelconque, s'imaginaient qu'il ne demandait pas mieux que de les laisser le baiser en échange de quelques billets.

« Que...Qu'est-ce que tu insinues exactement ? Non, non tu te trompes complètement Kenny. Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. »

Le jeune garçon haussa les sourcils avec circonspection. Évidemment que c'était ça qu'il voulait dire. Pour quelle autre raison est-ce qu'il l'aurait abordé comme ça ?

« Non, ce que je voulais, en fait, poursuivit Anton avec plus d'assurance, c'est juste te dire que je travaille pour un magazine. Je suis un chasseur de têtes si tu veux, mon boulot c'est de parcourir l'état à la recherche de garçons qui accepteraient de travailler comme mannequins. Et quand je t'ai vu, je me suis dit que tu avais exactement l'apparence que je recherchais.

-Mannequin ? Répéta Kenny avec indécision.

-Mannequin, oui. Pour un magazine masculin. C'est vraiment un travail peinard, tu sais, et ça rapporte bien. Je voulais simplement te demander si tu serais intéressé.

-Travailler comme mannequin ? Genre...comme les mecs qu'on voit dans les revues pour filles, ceux qui défilent sur les podiums dans des fringues haute couture ?

-Exactement ! Bien entendu, tu ne commenceras pas tout de suite par les défilés, ça c'est réservé uniquement aux meilleurs, et aux plus beaux garçons. Mais je crois sincèrement que tu peux y arriver. Tu devrais vraiment tenter ta chance. »

Kenny ne sut pas quoi répondre. Lui, mannequin ? Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il ferait quelque chose du genre. Le mannequinat, c'était quelque chose qui appartenait à un autre monde, un monde totalement à l'opposé de la vie de Kenny McCormick, et même de celle de South Park, d'une manière générale. Mannequin, c'était New York, la mode, les paillettes, le fric facile et le champagne. Est-ce qu'il pourrait réellement se lancer dans une carrière du genre ? Il savait qu'il était beau, il était même très beau, si on en jugeait par toutes les avances qu'il avait pu recevoir dans sa vie. Mais enfin, être mannequin ? C'était sérieux ?

Il examina le visage de Anton pour jauger sa sincérité. Quelque chose dans son regard lui déplut tout à coup, et il retrouva sa méfiance.

« Dites m'en plus, s'avança t-il prudemment. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire exactement ?

-Pas grand chose, répondit Anton. Il s'agit simplement de commencer par faire quelques photos. Tu sais, pour voir quelle est ta motivation, examiner ton corps plus en détails, pour être sûr que tu plairas au public. Une première séance dure environ deux heures, et peut te rapporter trois cents dollars. »

Kenny faillit s'étouffer avec son café.

« Pardon ? Trois cents dollars juste pour ça ?

-Exactement ! Et ça encore ce n'est rien, rien du tout. Il y aura d'autres séances photos, et plus tu poseras, plus tu gagneras d'argent. En plus, si comme je le pense, le public t'apprécie, tu te construiras une réputation, tu feras encore plus de séances, et tu pourras être riche en moins d'un an ! Il y a certains garçons qui gagnent plusieurs milliers de dollars par mois, simplement en se laissant photographier. Ce n'est pas intéressant ça, comme proposition ? »

Kenny eut soudain la certitude que tout ça était une vaste fumisterie. Il fronça les sourcils et hésita à se casser tout de suite du bistrot, mais la curiosité le poussa à rester.

« Et donc...Si jamais j'étais intéressé...Comment est-ce que ça se passerait ?

-On peut commencer tout de suite, si tu veux ! Ce soir, plus précisément. Moi et mes amis, on a loué une maison en ville, tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre.

-Ce soir ? Pourquoi pas pendant la journée ?

-Parce que...J'ai des trucs à faire aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas le temps d'organiser ça, mais dans la soirée ça sera parfait. Ah, et aussi...Est-ce que tu as une petite amie ?

-Non.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux ! Je dis toujours aux garçons de ne rien dire à leurs copines quand ils en ont. Tu comprends, devenir mannequin c'est le rêve de toutes les filles, et elles peuvent être jalouses, et ça peut ruiner une relation ! Sinon, où est-ce que tu habites ?

-Chez mes parents.

-Ne leur dit pas à eux non plus ce que tu fais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que...parce que les parents sont toujours très chiants quand il s'agit de leurs enfants. Ils ne sont jamais contents des conditions de travail, des horaires, et ils se plaignent que le salaire n'est pas assez élevé, et des fois même ils exigent de récupérer l'argent que leur fils a gagné ! Je ne connais pas tes parents, mais enfin crois-en mon expérience, il y en a toujours beaucoup qui volent leurs propres enfants ! Tu imagines ça ? C'est pour ça qu'on préfère les laisser à l'écart, tu comprends ?

-Hmm...c'est vrai que ça serait bien le genre de mes parents de me voler mon fric...

-Ah, tu vois que j'ai raison !

-Mais je peux au moins le dire à mes amis, non ? Ils seraient super contents de savoir que j'ai trouvé du boulot !

-Euh, non Kenny, je ne te le conseille pas. Tu sais, les amis c'est bien joli, mais quand il est question d'argent, tu sais comment c'est...C'est comme pour les petites amies, il y a toujours de la jalousie, et tout ça... »

Kenny en avait assez entendu. Il lâcha un ricanement, qui lui attira un regard étonné d' Anton. Le jeune blond le regarda droit dans les yeux et, avec tout le mépris dont il était capable, il lui donna sa réponse.

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule.

-Quoi ? Mais non, je...

-Arrêtez un peu. Vous me prenez pour un con ? Vous croyez que je ne sais pas reconnaître un gros porc dégueulasse quand j'en croise un ? Vous êtes en train de me demander de venir chez vous en pleine nuit, tout seul, sans prévenir personne, pour faire des photos de je ne sais pas trop quoi, et vous êtes prêt à me payer pour ça ? Alors que je suis sûr qu'il y a des tas de mecs qui ne demanderaient pas mieux que de faire ça gratuitement, pour se faire un nom ? Vous travaillez pour quel genre de magazine exactement ? »

Kenny savoura l'expression déconfite du type pendant quelques secondes. Puis il vida sa tasse de café d'une traite et se leva, prêt à partir. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps d'attraper son manteau que Anton le saisissait par le bras.

« Attends Kenny, ne pars pas !

-Lâchez-moi où je hurle.

-Écoute Kenny, tu ne veux pas m'écouter un peu ? Juste une minute, s'il te plaît. Après ça, si tu n'es pas convaincu, je te jure que je n'insisterai pas. Mais...Vraiment, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas gagner trois cents dollars pour seulement deux heures de boulot ? Vraiment sûr ? C'est juste des photos, rien de plus ! »

Le jeune blond hésita, la main sur son manteau, et regarda l'homme face à lui pendant quelques instants. Après mûre réflexion, il consentit à se rasseoir, mais darda sur Anton un regard perçant.

« Vous avez une minute.

-Bon. Écoute Kenny, je...D'accord, je ne travaille pas pour ce genre de magazine. Je dirige une petite production indépendante avec mes amis, nos clients sont demandeurs d'un certain genre de photos, le genre que tu trouverais plutôt sur internet.

-Des photos de cul, c'est ça ?

-Des photos de nus. On parcourt le pays à la recherche de beaux garçons et on les photographie nus. »

Le jeune blond lâcha une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« J'aurais du m'en douter.

-Quoi ?

-J'aurais du savoir que c'était ça que vous vouliez. C'est toujours ça qu'ils veulent, les hommes, quand ils me demandent quelque chose.

-Mais...Pourquoi est-ce que tu le prends comme ça ? Franchement, tu réalises la chance que tu as ?

-La chance ? C'est une chance pour vous, d'exciter la libido de gros dégueulasses dans votre genre ?

-Mieux vaut ça que d'être laid et sans intérêt, tu ne crois pas ? Répliqua Anton d'un ton dur. Vraiment Kenny, je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Tu es attirant, et puis après ? Tu as de la chance ! Tu te rends compte de tout l'argent que tu pourrais gagner simplement en jouant sur ton physique ? Les hommes fantasment sur toi, et alors ? Fais-leur payer ! Oblige-les à te donner quelque chose pour avoir le droit de te regarder !

-Je ne veux pas que les hommes me regardent. Je ne suis pas gay moi.

-Où est le rapport ? Je ne te demande pas de coucher avec eux ! Je te demande juste de te laisser prendre en photo. A toi ça ne te coûte rien, et ça peut te rapporter beaucoup. Trois cents dollars pour quelques photos ! Où est-ce que tu trouverais un travail aussi avantageux ? Hein, dis-moi ? Et puis ne fais pas comme si tu étais en mesure de cracher sur cet argent. Tu n'es pas riche, ça se voit tout de suite... »

Kenny le fusilla du regard, mais il trouva rien à répliquer. C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas riche, et que trois cents dollars seraient une aide plus que bienvenue pour lui et sa famille. Mais de là à en arriver là...Il eut envie de dire ses quatre vérités à Anton et de partir, mais il ne bougea pas de sa chaise, encore hésitant malgré son dégoût. L'homme le comprit et insista encore, comme s'il était conscient que s'il espérait convaincre Kenny, il lui faudrait bien plus de persuasion que ça.

« Tu dis que tu ne veux pas que les hommes te regardent. Mais sérieusement, les mannequins connus, ceux qui sont en couverture des magazines, tu crois que personne ne fantasme sur eux ? Quand on fait ce boulot, c'est normal d'être un objet de désir pour les gens, c'est même ça le cœur du métier ! En quoi est-ce que c'est dégradant pour toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais te cacher sous prétexte que tu es beau et que tu plaît aux hommes ?

-Je déteste quand ils me regardent, souffla Kenny. Tous ces gens qui me traitent comme de la merde en public, et qui à côté de ça rêveraient de me baiser. Il y en a plein, rien que dans cette ville, qui m'ont fait des avances.

-Je vois. Et tu as toujours refusé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous me prenez pour une pute ? S'énerva Kenny. Je suis peut-être pauvre, mais je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point. Plutôt crever que de les laisser me toucher.

-Hum. Tes sentiments t'honorent Kenny, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu régleras le problème. Le fait est que tu es beau, tu attires les désirs des hommes, et ce n'est pas la peine de vouloir qu'il en soit autrement, parce que c'est comme ça et c'est tout. Tu ne pourras jamais empêcher ces gens de fantasmer sur toi. Alors plutôt que de te lamenter, fais-en un avantage ! S'ils tiennent tant que ça à te voir nu, qu'ils payent !

-Je préférerais qu'ils me foutent la paix.

-Ils ne te foutront pas la paix Kenny. »

Kenny se sentit d'autant plus en colère qu'il avait le sentiment qu'Anton disait vrai. Il n'avait jamais cherché à provoquer les hommes, jamais il n'avait essayé de les attirer, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était pas gay et qu'il ne le serait jamais. Mais est-ce que ça avait changé quoi que ce soit ? Non, pas du tout. Depuis plusieurs années, il ne se passait pas deux semaines sans qu'il n'ait à repousser les avances des hommes mûrs de la ville. Souvent les mêmes d'ailleurs.

Anton attendit une réplique qui ne vint pas, et comprit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas insister davantage. Il se leva de son siège, sortit son portefeuille, et posa un billet de dix dollars sur la table, ainsi qu'une carte de visite.

« Tiens, prends-toi un autre café si tu veux. Et réfléchis bien à ma proposition, d'accord ? Je te laisse mon numéro, n'hésite pas à me téléphoner si tu changes d'avis. Mais attention, moi et mes amis, nous ne sommes là que pour quelques jours. Il me faut une réponse le plus vite possible. »

Kenny ne répondit pas, mais suivit l'homme du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du café. A ce moment-là, il prit la petite carte et l'examina. Il y avait juste un nom, « Anton Grant », et un numéro de portable. Le jeune garçon hésita à partir à son tour, mais la perspective de retourner errer dans les rues glaciales ne lui convenait pas, aussi il préféra commander un autre café, qu'il sirota tout en réfléchissant à la proposition qui venait de lui être faite.

Kenny ne se souvenait plus quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui qui plaisait beaucoup aux hommes. Aux femmes aussi, en vérité. Mais dans le cas des femmes, c'était beaucoup plus supportable. Non seulement parce qu'il était hétérosexuel, mais surtout parce que quand une fille lui faisait des avances, c'était rare qu'elle se propose de le payer. Et c'était ça qui hérissait le plus Kenny dans son rapport avec les hommes. Tous ces types bien respectables, intégrés à la société, souvent mariés avec des enfants, avec leur maison proprette et leur belle voiture, qui croyaient que sous prétexte que Kenny était pauvre, il suffirait de lui agiter quelques billets sous le nez pour qu'il accoure comme un chien.

Le premier à avoir essayé, ça avait été un de ses profs au collège, quand Kenny avait quatorze ans. A l'époque, il était à peine pubère, et même s'il savait pas mal de choses en matière de sexe pour un garçon de son âge, il était encore très naïf à sa manière. Le prof en question s'appelait M Adler, il enseignait les travaux manuels, c'était un vieux gros bonhomme chauve, que la plupart des autres élèves aimaient bien, mais qui mettait Kenny assez mal à l'aise, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Un jour, Adler lui avait demandé de rester dans l'atelier à la fin du cours, soi-disant pour l'aider à ranger la salle. Tu parles ! A peine les autres étaient-ils partis que ce vieux porc lui glissait une main entre les cuisses, et lui murmurait un tas de conneries à base d'amour, de sentiments incontrôlables, et de combien il trouvait Kenny beau et merveilleux, et qu'il lui donnerait de l'argent, autant d'argent qu'il voudrait, s'il se laissait faire. Paniqué, le jeune garçon n'avait réussi à l'arrêter qu'après avoir menacé de le dénoncer à la direction. Adler après ça était devenu une énorme boule de honte et de culpabilité, et il avait essayé de convaincre Kenny d'accepter une centaine de dollars en échange de son silence sur l'incident. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas accepté son argent, mais il avait fini par se laisser convaincre de ne pas le dénoncer. Au moins Adler n'avait plus jamais essayé de le toucher à nouveau, même s'il continuait de le mater en douce pendant les cours de travaux manuels, quand il croyait que Kenny ne s'en rendait pas compte.

En y repensant, Kenny se dit que si c'était à refaire, il dénoncerait Adler. Ça aurait peut-être servi de leçon aux emmerdeurs qui avait suivi. A cette époque, il était encore jeune, il n'avait pas commencé à voler dans les magasins, les gens ne le considéraient pas encore comme quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas fréquenter, quelqu'un dont l'honnêteté était plus que douteuse. Parce que désormais, c'était le cas. Et Kenny avait fini par comprendre qu'à partir du moment où la société estimait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, ça voulait dire que personne ne le soutiendrait si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Ça voulait dire aussi qu'il était devenu une proie autorisée pour tous les pervers inavoués de la ville.

C'était par exemple cet homme des services sociaux qui lui avait proposé cinquante dollars en échange d'une pipe. C'était le père de Butters, qui après une soirée chez eux s'était glissé dans la chambre où il dormait pour se masturber devant lui. C'était cet épicier du centre-ville, qui lui avait proposé de le laisser prendre toute la nourriture qu'il voulait, s'il acceptait de le laisser s'amuser avec lui une fois par semaine. C'était ce pote de son frère Kevin qui un soir l'avait plaqué contre un mur pour lui rouler une pelle, sous les éclats de rire graveleux de ses amis, et qui serait peut-être allé plus loin encore si Kenny ne s'était pas enfui. C'était ce riche touriste de Washington qui en le voyant marcher seul dans la rue, l'avait invité à monter dans sa voiture jusqu'à l'hôtel le plus proche.

Il y avait eu ceux qui se contentaient de le regarder, ceux qui osaient le frôler, comme par hasard, ceux qui lui susurraient des compliments tout en le serrant d'un peu trop près, ceux qui le draguaient ouvertement et sans honte, et ceux qui faisaient ça en cachette, et qui prenaient un air outragé si Kenny faisait mine de les accuser. Oh putain, ceux là il les haïssait plus que tous les autres réunis ! C'était d'ailleurs souvent eux qui essayaient de le convaincre avec quelques billets. Et ils étaient tellement sûrs d'eux, tellement plein de condescendance, persuadés qu'ils étaient dans leur bon droit, et que Kenny devrait s'estimer heureux, oui, heureux, qu'ils consentent à lui donner un peu de leur précieux argent en échange de quelques faveurs !

Celui dont il se souvenait le plus, c'était le propriétaire d'un supermarché à l'autre bout de la ville. Kenny avait été surpris en train de cacher des paquets de jambons sous ses vêtements, et le vigile l'avait aussitôt traîné jusqu'au bureau de l'autre connard. Le connard en question était un homme dans la quarantaine, très propre sur lui, avec un tableau d'inspiration impressionniste au mur et une photo de sa femme sur son bureau. Un homme tout à fait comme il faut, tant dans l'apparence que dans la vie. Sa maman devait être fière de lui.

Cet homme tellement propre sur lui l'avait sermonné pendant un quart d'heure, en lui rappelant des règles de vie aussi essentielle que de ne pas voler le bien d'autrui, et avait menacé d'appeler la police, histoire de lui faire bien comprendre les conséquences que pouvaient avoir ses actes. Puis, d'un seul coup, il était devenu tout sucre tout miel. Il avait dit que c'était quand même dommage qu'un jeune garçon comme lui en arrive là, qu'il était sûr que Kenny n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, et finalement, il lui avait proposé de ne pas porter plainte. Mais seulement, avait-il précisé, si Kenny était gentil avec lui. Le jeune blond n'avait pas tout de suite compris où il voulait en venir. Jusqu'à ce que ce type sorte sa bite et l'invite à venir la mettre dans sa bouche. Choqué, Kenny avait refusé net. Ce connard avait insisté et, pour le convaincre, lui avait même proposé de le laisser partir avec la nourriture qu'il avait essayé de voler.

Quand Kenny avait refusé une seconde fois, le fils de pute avait eu l'air profondément offensé et avait aussitôt rangé son engin dans son pantalon. Puis il avait prit le téléphone et avait appelé la police. Quand les flics étaient arrivés, Kenny avait bien essayé de leur raconter ce qui venait de se passer, mais le connard avait eut l'air scandalisé et avait assuré les policiers de son innocence. Et ils l'avaient cru lui, bien entendu. Après tout, monsieur connard était quelqu'un de parfaitement respectable, n'est-ce pas ? Résultat des courses, le fils de pute avait porté plainte, et Kenny s'était retrouvé avec un casier judiciaire. Et, histoire de bien terminer la journée, avec une réputation de mythomane qui accusait des hommes biens d'attouchements pour se faire remarquer.

Et des histoires comme ça, il en avait plein à raconter. Parce que les mecs ne se lassaient jamais, c'était ça le pire ! Toujours ils insistaient, ils lui offraient de l'argent, ils promettaient de prendre soin de lui, ils se mettaient en tête de l'aider à sortir de la misère. Le mec des services sociaux avait même proposé de faire augmenter les allocations versées à sa famille s'il se laissait baiser par lui et deux de ses amis. Et Kenny ne pouvait rien faire pour les en empêcher, à part rester bloqué dans sa frigidité, refuser systématiquement les invitations et les propositions de toute sorte, en espérant qu'ils finiraient par comprendre et par se lasser. Quand à les dénoncer...Ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler. Kenny n'aurait jamais raison contre des mecs comme eux. Il n'avait aucune preuve contre eux, et face à la justice, il savait parfaitement que la loi se rangerait du côté de celui qui payait des impôts. Et bien entendu, ces sales types le savaient eux aussi, c'était bien pour ça qu'ils insistaient, car ils savaient que jamais personne ne s'élèverait en la faveur d'un gamin pauvre et sans défense comme Kenny McCormick. Il faudrait qu'il se fasse réellement violer pour espérer se faire entendre. Et encore, il n'était même pas sûr que ça fonctionnerait vraiment. Ces enflures seraient bien capable de l'accuser d'avoir cherché ce qui lui arrivait.

Kenny regarda longuement la carte sur laquelle était inscrite le numéro de téléphone d'Anton. Finalement ce mec, ce n'était jamais qu'un obsédé de plus venu lui faire des avances. A part qu'il s'était montré plutôt réglo envers lui. Il n'avait pas été menaçant, ni insultant, et quand Kenny l'avait mis face à sa propre perversité, il n'avait pas essayé de nier ou de le traiter de menteur. Il assumait pleinement le fait qu'il trouvait Kenny attirant, et quand il avait essayé de le convaincre de céder, ça avait été sans agressivité. C'était plutôt rare, mine de rien, les mecs comme lui. Rien que pour ça, et peut-être aussi à cause de l'atmosphère chaude et apaisante du bistrot, Kenny se surprit à réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition qui lui avait été faite.

Des photos. Des photos de lui tout nu. Par rapport aux propositions qu'avaient pu lui faire d'autres types, ce n'était pas grand chose. Là, il n'était pas question de baise, ou de fellations, ou d'autres trucs réellement sexuels. Et l'argent qu'on lui proposait en échange ne ressemblait pas à un chantage malsain. Enfin...Le mec savait que Kenny avait besoin d'argent, il l'avait reconnu lui-même. Mais au fond, Anton ne lui avait rien imposé. Si Kenny refusait, Anton n'allait pas le faire arrêter, ou l'accuser de mythomanie pour sauver la face. Non, Kenny était quasiment sûr qu'il ne le ferait pas. De toute façon, à qui pourrait-il se plaindre, ce type parfaitement étranger à la ville qui gagnait son pain en photographiant des jeunes garçons nus ? Bizarrement, parce que le jeune blond réalisait qu'il avait réellement le choix cette fois-ci, il n'était pas aussi dégoûté par la proposition d'Anton qu'il avait pu l'être devant les avances des hommes de South Park.

Trois cents dollars. On pouvait en faire, des choses, avec tout cet argent. Il y avait tellement de trucs dont sa famille manquait cruellement. A manger déjà. Et puis du chauffage, surtout depuis qu'on leur avait coupé l'électricité, faute de paiement. Des vêtements. Des fournitures scolaires pour Karen. Et d'ailleurs Karen, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle toussait sans arrêt. Il faudrait l'emmener voir un médecin, mais là encore, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser sans les vingt-cinq dollars que coûtaient une consultation. Aucun médecin de South Park n'accepterait de la leur offrir, et de toute façon, même si ça avait été le cas, il faudrait encore acheter des médicaments.

Kenny se rappela de l'épicier qui lui avait proposé de prendre tout ce qu'il voulait dans le magasin en échange de sexe. Quand il l'avait envoyé chier, l'homme avait eu l'air stupéfait. « Mais enfin, ta famille est dans le besoin ! Tu as une petite sœur ! Tu pourrais leur permettre de manger à leur faim tous les jours si tu acceptais ! Comment peux-tu dire non ? » Oui, parce qu'en prime il avait essayé de le faire culpabiliser de ne pas vendre son corps pour assurer la survie de sa famille. Le pire, c'était que ça avait marché. Quand Kenny était rentré chez lui le soir, qu'il avait vu à quel point Karen était maigre, et qu'elle n'avait rien eu à se mettre dans l'estomac cette fois, il était monté dans sa chambre et il avait pleuré toute la nuit. Pourtant, il n'avait pas voulu céder. Par obstination. Par fierté surtout. Parce que oui, Kenny était quelqu'un de fier, d'autant plus fier qu'il ne possédait rien d'autre. Et il savait qu'il préférait crever de faim plutôt que de donner raison à ces connards de bourges en leur faisant croire qu'il pouvait facilement abandonner sa dignité contre leur foutu pognon.

Oui, lui il préférait ça. Mais Karen ? Et Kevin ? Et ses parents ? Est-ce qu'il avait raison de s'entêter comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement se permettre de cracher sur le fric qu'il obtiendrait en laissant ces types s'amuser avec lui ? Si ça n'avait été que pour lui, il s'en ficherait, mais sa famille ? Kenny se sentit mal. Il s'imagina pendant un instant laisser tomber la fierté, allez voir l'épicier, ou le mec des services sociaux, et leur dire qu'ils avaient gagné finalement. Qu'il était prêt à les laisser faire ce qu'ils voulaient en échange de la survie de sa famille. Il voyait déjà leur petit sourire triomphant, leur jubilation de le voir céder, il croyait déjà entendre leurs paroles d'approbation. Ils lui diraient sûrement qu'il faisait le bon choix, qu'il était courageux, qu'il pouvait être fier de lui. Et ils se persuaderaient eux-même que c'était bien le cas, que Kenny se prostituait comme ça pour soutenir ses parents financièrement, que c'était honorable, et que eux-même, en le baisant, faisaient un acte de charité, vraiment ! Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire autre chose de sa vie, ce foutu Kenny McCormick, ce sale gosse insolent et mythomane qui ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts, à part chaparder dans les magasins des gens respectables ?

Une colère noire lui tordit les tripes, au point que Kenny renversa du café sur la table du bistrot. Le barman lui jeta un regard réprobateur, mais Kenny s'en fichait éperdument. Ces fils de putes, ces connards dégueulasses, jamais il ne les laisserait le toucher ! Hors de question ! Ils s'imaginaient sûrement qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et que tôt ou tard il se présenterait à eux la queue basse et la main tendue ? Qu'ils crèvent tous, les uns après les autres ! Kenny regarda une dernière fois la carte d'Anton avec le numéro de téléphone, et sut alors qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il se leva, paya la note, et avec la monnaie qui restait se rendit à la cabine téléphonique la plus proche.

« _Allô ?_

-Allô Anton ? C'est Kenny.

-_Ah, Kenny ! Je suis content de t'entendre. Alors, tu as réfléchi ?_

-Oui. Et, euh...Dites-moi juste...C'est seulement des photos, pas vrai ?

-_Des photos oui. Des photos de toi nu._

-Et je serais payé trois cents dollars pour ça ?

-_C'est le prix, oui. Pour la première séance. Après, si tu acceptes d'en faire d'autres, tu seras payé plus cher._ »

Trois cents dollars pour quelques photos. C'était vraiment une occasion inespérée. En général, les types qui lui faisaient des avances lui offraient entre cent et cent cinquante dollars, et encore ils exigeaient une véritable baise pour ce prix. Kenny serra les dents, eut une dernière hésitation, mais il pensa à Karen et au reste de sa famille. Et aussi aux hommes de South Park.

« Je suis d'accord. Pour les photos.

-_Génial ! Dans ce cas on va faire ça tout de suite ! Tu es libre ce soir ?_

-Oui.

-_Alors viens nous rejoindre vers minuit._

-Minuit ? Si tard que ça ?

-_On préfère faire ça discrètement. Tu sais, à cause des rumeurs, et tout ces trucs-là. Je t'avais donné l'adresse, au fait ?_ »

Anton lui donna toutes les indications nécessaires pour trouver sa route jusqu'à la maison des amis d'Anton. Kenny ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'endroit où il devait se rendre était un quartier particulièrement glauque de South Park, là où quasiment personne ne vivait, et où bien entendu personne ne pourrait l'aider s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Kenny se sentit très mal à l'aise, mais finalement décida que ça ne changeait rien au problème. De toute façon, personne ne l'aiderait où qu'il aille et quoi qu'il fasse.

« Très bien, j'y serais.

-_Parfait. Ah, et une dernière chose. N'oublie pas de ne parler à personne de notre petit arrangement. Moi et mes amis, on préfère éviter les ennuis._ »

Il raccrocha. Kenny resta quelques secondes à écouter le bip répétitif et reposa le combiné sur son socle. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un cube de glace à la place de l'estomac.

Ça y était. Il avait finalement passé le cap. Il était sur le point de se vendre en échange d'argent. Même si ce n'était que des photos, pas de quoi en faire un drame, mais pourtant Kenny eut l'impression désagréable qu'il était en train de faire une gigantesque erreur. De se trahir lui-même. Il avait toujours orgueilleusement repoussé les propositions d'hommes qu'il connaissait, il les avait considéré comme des sous-merdes et des enflures, et pourtant là, il était sur le point de se faire payer par un parfait inconnu pour le même genre de service !

« Non ! Protesta t-il intérieurement. Ça n'a rien à voir ! Anton ne veut pas abuser de moi, il veut juste me prendre en photo ! Il me paiera bien pour ça ! Ce n'est pas si terrible, je n'aurai rien à faire, juste à enlever mes vêtements et à les laisser me regarder. Et puis, il ne faut pas exagérer ! Anton n'est pas un connard dans le même genre que les autres ! Il a été gentil, il n'a pas essayé de m'obliger à accepter, il n'est pas un salaud de bourge qui veut juste profiter de ma pauvreté ! Ce n'est pas du chantage, c'est un échange de bons procédés ! »

Kenny s'efforça de se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il pensait. Il quitta la cabine téléphonique et rentra aussitôt chez lui, en affrontant tant bien que mal le vent glacial avec ses pauvres vêtements troués. Une fois qu'il eut franchi la porte, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. La saleté, l'insalubrité même de l'endroit, lui donna des frissons de dégoût. Une des fenêtres avait un carreau cassé, et il y avait en permanence des courants d'air qui s'infiltraient à l'intérieur pour geler les occupants jusqu'à la moelle des os. Combien est-ce que ça coûterait de le faire réparer, exactement ?

« Kenny, c'est toi ? » demanda soudain une petite voix chevrotante.

Une quinte de toux suivit aussitôt ces quelques mots. Kenny poussa un soupir et alla rejoindre sa petite sœur. Elle était couchée sur le canapé miteux du salon, une couverture enroulée autour d'elle, ses joues étaient très rouges et ses yeux brillaient. Inquiet, Kenny posa une main sur son front et grimaça. Elle avait de la fièvre.

« Comment ça va Karen ? Demanda t-il d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre enjouée. Tu te sens mieux depuis tout à l'heure ?

-J'ai mal à la tête, murmura t-elle.

-Ça va aller Karen, dit-il. Tu as juste pris un peu froid, tu verras, ça ira mieux demain. Si ça ne passe pas on ira voir le docteur. »

Un pauvre sourire triste apparut sur le visage de Karen. Elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de docteur, que sa santé s'arrange ou pas. Elle ne dit rien pourtant, et à la place préféra tendre une main tremblante vers son frère.

« Tu veux bien rester un peu avec moi ? Je m'ennuie ici. »

Le cœur brisé, Kenny lui prit la main et s'assit près d'elle. Très vite, la jeune fille sombra dans un sommeil agité, entrecoupé de mauvais rêves, tandis que son frère la regardait sans oser bouger, de peur de la réveiller. Il fut presque choqué quand il réalisa à quel point elle était petite et chétive, par rapport aux autres filles de son âge. Karen avait douze ans, mais un observateur extérieur lui en aurait à peine donné dix.

« Elle est vraiment malade, se dit Kenny. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a exactement, mais ça a l'air sérieux. Demain, je l'emmènerai voir un médecin. »

Le cube de glace dans son ventre se rappela à son bon souvenir, mais après quelques instants, Kenny s'obligea à ne plus y prêter d'attention. Ce n'était plus le moment de faire marche arrière. Karen avait besoin de lui. Il lui fallait de l'argent, le plus vite possible. En réalité, maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était une véritable chance, qu'il avait eu, de rencontrer Anton Grant.

* * *

L'heure fatidique arriva un peu trop tôt à son goût. Nerveux, Kenny se regarda longuement dans le miroir cassé de sa chambre en se demandant s'il allait se défiler à la dernière minute. Les quintes de toux venues de la chambre d'à côté lui interdirent toute lâcheté, et il prit une profonde inspiration. Il enfila son manteau, descendit les escaliers, et franchit la porte d'entrée d'un pas qu'il voulait croire décidé. Il s'était douché, un peu plus tôt, et le vent dans ses cheveux humides le fit frissonner tout autant que le travail qu'il était supposé accomplir cette nuit.

Juste deux heures. Rien de plus. Ce n'était pas grand chose, deux heures. Il n'aurait rien de spécial à faire. Se laisser prendre en photo, c'était tout. Ce n'était rien. Et il gagnerait de l'argent. Dès demain, il pourrait emmener Karen chez le médecin, et lui acheter tous les médicaments dont elle aurait besoin. Avec ce qui restait, il irait acheter à manger. Trois cents dollars, si on enlevait le prix de la consultation et des remèdes, mettons que ça laissait deux cents dollars. On pouvait avoir pas mal de nourriture, pour deux cents dollars. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien s'offrir ? Des pâtes ? Les pâtes ça nourrissait bien, et ça ne coûtait pas grand chose. Mais il faudrait peut-être prendre aussi des fruits et des légumes. C'était plus cher, mais c'était important, surtout pour Karen avec sa santé fragilisée. Oui, allez, il pouvait bien s'accorder ça. Des pommes, peut-être. Karen aimait les pommes, ça lui ferait plaisir. Elle n'avait pas du en manger depuis des mois, elle serait contente, ça lui ferait du bien. Mais est-ce qu'elle ne risquait pas de lui demander où il avait pu trouver l'argent pour les acheter ? S'il lui racontait qu'il les avait volées, est-ce qu'elle le croirait ? Il le faudrait bien, de toute façon. Kenny n'avait pas l'intention de dire à sa petite sœur ce qu'il avait du faire pour lui permettre d'être soignée. Il comptait bien l'oublier lui-même, une fois que ça serait fini.

Il arriva enfin à l'adresse convenue et frissonna. L'endroit était plongé dans le noir. Autour de lui, la rue était déserte, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des maisons insalubres et des lampadaires cassés. Les habitations alentours était pour la grande majorité d'entre elles inhabitées. Kenny fut saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment et eut soudain envie de tourner les talons et de fuir aussitôt cet endroit. Mais il pensa très fort à sa petite sœur pour se donner du courage et, après de longues minutes de crainte, il finit par avancer jusqu'au seuil et à appuyer sur la sonnette. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques secondes après son appel, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et Anton apparut devant lui.

« Ah, te voilà enfin ! Entre Kenny, nous t'attendions. »

Le jeune blond avala avec peine la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et entra à l'intérieur. La maison était vide. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, la tapisserie partait en lambeaux, la poussière s'accumulait dans tous les coins, et il lui sembla voir deux ou trois cafards qui fuyaient le long des murs jusqu'aux trous dans la maçonnerie. La porte claqua derrière lui, Kenny sursauta, et il eut soudain l'impression que cette fois il n'y avait plus d'hésitation à avoir. Il allait le faire. Il allait laisser ces mecs le prendre en photo, récupérer son argent, et partir aussitôt. Kenny pensa à Karen, il pensa à l'argent, et fit taire tant bien que mal ses doutes, sa peur et son dégoût. Quand Anton lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à une grande pièce, quelques mètres plus loin, le jeune blond se laissa entraîner sans protester.

« Voilà Kenny ! Lança Anton à la cantonade. On va pouvoir commencer maintenant ! Kenny, je te présente mes amis et collaborateurs. Lui c'est Trent, lui c'est Fernando, mais on l'appelle Fifi, et lui c'est Gary ! »

L'endroit où ils entrèrent était ce qui avait du servir de salon à une époque. C'était une grande pièce aux murs nus, vide de meubles, à l'exception d'une table en métal dans un coin, d'une grande lampe qui éclairait tant bien que mal les lieux, et des restes brisés d'une cheminée de l'autre côté. Les amis d'Anton était regroupés près de celle-ci, ils avaient tous entre trente-cinq et cinquante-cinq ans, et quand Kenny arriva, ils le regardèrent intensément. Ils avaient stocké du matériel électronique dans un grand carton ouvert, au dessus duquel le jeune blond reconnut un appareil photo dernier cri.

Les hommes saluèrent le jeune garçon. Kenny leur rendit leur salut, même s'il ne se sentait pas du tout à son aise face à ces types inconnus qui le toisaient comme un morceau de viande dont ils cherchaient à évaluer la qualité. Le jeune blond se mordit les lèvres et préféra se tourner vers Anton pour aborder la partie qui l'intéressait.

« Vous avez les trois cents dollars ?

-Oui, ils sont juste là, nous on ne rigole pas avec ça. Tiens, montre-lui Fifi. »

Le dénommé Fifi sortit de sa poche trois billets de cent dollars, qu'il montra à Kenny avant de les placer dans une enveloppe. L'enveloppe fut aussitôt refermée et posée sur le linteau de la vieille cheminée en ruine, au fond de la pièce, juste derrière le groupe de types. Kenny prit une profonde inspiration avant de lâcher les mots décisifs.

« Ok, c'est bon, allons-y.

-Bon. Déshabille-toi, on va commencer. »

Nerveux, Kenny obtempéra et se débarrassa de ses vêtements, qu'il entassa dans un coin, cruellement conscient que les quatre hommes ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ils échangèrent des commentaires à voix basse les uns avec les autres à mesure que le jeune blond se dévoilait devant eux, et si Kenny n'arrivait pas à comprendre leurs paroles, il eut l'impression que leur ton était globalement approbateur. Bon. Quand il fut entièrement nu, il prit deux ou trois profondes inspirations pour se donner du courage, et se retourna face à eux, se révélant entièrement et pleinement nu, sans plus rien pour le dissimuler aux regards vicelards de ces hommes.

« Joli ! Approuva Gary.

-Oui, vraiment pas mal du tout ! Renchérit Trent. Tu ne nous as pas menti Anton ! Il est magnifique.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit ! S'exclama fièrement Anton. Moi j'ai l'œil pour ce genre de choses, je ne me trompe jamais !

-Il est adorable ! Avec son visage d'ange, et tout...Oui, c'est sûr, il va avoir du succès ! »

Sans doute pensaient-ils lui faire un compliment, mais en cet instant alors qu'il était seul et exposé devant ces types, Kenny se sentit horriblement mal, beaucoup plus que quand c'était les hommes de South Park qui le mataient. Il eut le réflexe de placer ses mains devant sa bite pour protéger un minimum sa pudeur, mais les hommes se moquèrent de lui.

« Oh, regardez, il est tout gêné. C'est trop mignon !

-Il ne faut pas être aussi timide Kenny ! On ne va pas te manger !

-Allez, enlève tes mains ! On va commencer la séance. Les mecs, vous êtes prêts ? »

Ils se dispersèrent aussitôt dans toute la pièce, tout autour de Kenny qui se tenait au milieu d'eux. Il eut l'horrible impression d'être encerclé et jeta des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui. Fifi s'empara de l'appareil photo et l'alluma. Gary invita Kenny à se rapprocher de la source de lumière, et fit quelques réglages avec les instructions du photographe. Trent lui se posta devant la porte, et Kenny eut la désagréable impression qu'il était là pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir s'il venait à changer d'avis. Anton s'assit sur la table métallique et se contenta de les regarder faire. Kenny, de moins en moins confiant, regarda l'enveloppe posée sur la cheminée et pensa très fort à Karen.

« Ok c'est bon. Allez Kenny, regarde-moi ! » Lança Fifi.

Le jeune garçon obtempéra. Fifi prit quelques clichés, en tournant son appareil dans tous les sens, puis releva la tête.

« Super. Maintenant lève les bras et croise-les derrière ta tête, mets bien ta poitrine en avant ! Et souris, bordel, souris ! »

Kenny grimaça tant bien que mal une ébauche de sourire, et fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Fifi le bombarda encore une fois, et lui donna de nouvelles instructions.

« La tête penchée, tu regardes à terre comme si tu venais de laisser tomber quelque chose, les jambes écartées. Plus écartées que ça ! Voilà, parfait. »

« Tu te penches en avant, le dos rond, les jambes droites, comme si tu ramassais quelque chose. »

« Maintenant, tu te mets à genoux. Les bras derrière le dos, tu me regardes. Écarte les cuisses, qu'on voit mieux ce que tu as au milieu. Oui, super ! »

« Allonge-toi, une jambe pliée, l'autre tendue. Tu regardes le mur. La tête droite. Plus droite que ça ! »

Ce n'était pas si terrible en fait, se dit Kenny. Ce n'était pas très compliqué. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de suivre les instructions de Fernando, ça n'avait vraiment rien de sorcier. Bien entendu, les positions dans lesquelles il était pris en photo était suggestives, de plus en plus suggestives même, mais tant que ça se limitait à ça, Kenny était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, finalement, c'était la façon dont les autres hommes le regardaient. Il y avait une drôle de lueur dans leurs yeux, une lueur que Kenny reconnut tout de suite comme le signe de l'excitation sexuelle. Mal à l'aise, il préféra ne plus les regarder, et se focaliser sur les ordres de Fifi. Au bout d'un certain temps, les demandes du photographe se firent de plus en plus osées, et Kenny retrouva aussitôt sa nervosité.

« Allongé. Les jambes largement écartées. Touche-toi la queue. »

Le jeune blond obéit, et Fifi se plaça au dessus de lui pour le prendre en photo dans cette position. Il souriait. Kenny réalisa soudain avec effarement que l'homme avait une énorme bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe.

« Ok, maintenant, tu te mets à quatre pattes. Le cul en l'air. Allez, cambre le dos, plus que ça ! »

Il le photographia sous tous les angles, en insistant particulièrement sur la zone de derrière. Kenny, de moins en moins à l'aise, se demanda quand ça serait enfin fini. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça durait, exactement ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il se tourna vers Anton pour lui poser la question, et eut un horrible choc quand il constata que l'homme était en train de se masturber, tranquillement, sans se gêner, en le regardant avec un large sourire libidineux. Kenny sentit son sang se glacer.

« Bon, allez ça suffit pour les photos individuelles, s'exclama Fifi. Gary, tu viens ? C'est à ton tour cette fois. »

Gary acquiesça et, à la grande horreur de Kenny, commença à se déshabiller à son tour. Le jeune blond se releva aussitôt, soudain paniqué.

« Hé, ça veut dire quoi ça ? Pourquoi il enlève ses fringues, lui ?

-Pour les photos, bien sûr ! Lança Fifi avec un brin d'agacement.

-Les photos ? Comment ça les photos ? Vous voulez le prendre en photo lui aussi ?

-Oui, avec toi, évidemment. Les photos à deux, c'est ce qui se vend le mieux. Après, on fera le film.

-Quoi ? Quel film ?

-Oh, tu n'en as pas fini avec les questions ? C'est ce qui était prévu ! Les photos, ensuite un film, après tu pourras avoir ton fric et rentrer chez toi ! »

Derrière Kenny, Gary avait fini de se mettre à poil et s'avança vers le jeune garçon. Il l'enlaça, l'attira contre lui, et posa une main gourmande entre ses cuisses. Lui aussi, il avait une érection. Le contact de sa peau moite contre la sienne, l'odeur écœurante de sa lubricité, sa bite, dure comme du bois, qui se frottait contre lui, tout ça fit naître chez Kenny une terreur sans nom. Il oublia aussitôt l'argent, sa famille, il oublia même sa propre sœur, et repoussa Gary avec violence.

« J'en ai marre ! Je me casse d'ici !

-Où est ce que tu vas exactement ? On n'en a pas encore fini avec toi.

-Je m'en fous ! Je me casse quand même ! »

Kenny s'avança vers ses vêtements, mais soudain Gary l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il avait une terrible force dans les mains, et Kenny n'arriva pas à le faire lâcher prise.

« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi tout de suite !

-Oh que non, on ne te lâchera pas, lança soudain Anton d'une voix menaçante. Tu ne partiras pas d'ici tant qu'on n'en aura pas fini avec toi.

-Quoi ? Bordel, mais...Mais vous les avez vos photos ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ?

-Arrête un peu. Tu croyais sérieusement gagner trois cents dollars simplement en posant devant un appareil photo ? Tu t'es pris pour qui au juste ? Petit con... »

Anton désigna d'un geste du bras la table, au gorille qui retenait Kenny.

« Amène-le ici. On va le tourner maintenant, notre film ! »

Kenny hurla et essaya de se débattre, mais il fut incapable d'empêcher Gary de le traîner jusqu'à la table. Fifi, sans lâcher son appareil photo, ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, souriant, riant presque à chaque effort désespéré du jeune garçon pour échapper à son sort.

« Ouais vas-y ! Continue de crier, débats-toi, je suis sûr qu'ils vont adorer ça ! »

Et il le photographiait, en insistant tout particulièrement sur son visage terrorisé. Dans le même temps, Anton extrayait du grand carton une caméra gigantesque et la mettait en route, sans cesser de sourire devant le spectacle.

Gary réussit après quelques instants de lutte à plaquer Kenny contre la table, sur le ventre. Le jeune blond essaya de se dégager, mais Trent arriva en renfort, se plaça à l'autre bout de la table, lui attrapa les poignets, et les serra fort pour l'empêcher de se débattre davantage. Sanglotant maintenant, Kenny sentit quelqu'un lui écarter les jambes, des doigts avides caressèrent son anus, et Anton s'approcha de lui, la caméra maintenant allumée focalisée sur son visage.

« Non, pas ça...gémit Kenny. Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi partir, je ne veux pas...

-Arrête un peu de te plaindre, répliqua l'homme. Ne me dis pas que tu ne te doutais pas de ce qui allait se passer ? Si tu ne voulais vraiment pas, tu ne serais pas venu du tout. »

Puis Kenny sentit quelque chose d'énorme et d'humide entrer en lui, et il poussa un hurlement.

* * *

Des heures plus tard, Kenny était toujours allongé nu sur cette foutue table, le corps brisé de douleur, les yeux grands ouverts dans les ténèbres. Les hommes étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce, en train de ranger leur matériel, riant et commentant avec enthousiasme la bonne soirée qu'ils venaient de passer. L'un d'entre eux demanda aux autres combien ils pensaient tirer de leur film, et les suggestions les plus diverses jaillirent aussitôt. Cinq cents dollars, disait l'un. Sept cents disait un autre. Mille, affirma le troisième avec conviction. Mille dollars pour ça, vraiment ? Se dit Kenny. Ce n'était pas cher payé. Vraiment pas cher pour le viol sordide d'un adolescent pauvre et stupide.

Un bruit de pas s'approcha. C'était Anton. Kenny frémit et eut un geste de recul, paniqué à l'idée que ce type voulait encore abuser de lui, mais l'homme se contenta de lui tendre l'enveloppe contenant les trois cent dollars.

« Tiens. Pour ta nuit de travail. »

Choqué, Kenny eut un instant de confusion, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre cet argent et le viol dont il avait été victime un peu plus tôt. Puis la réalité le frappa en pleine face, il retrouva brusquement toute son énergie, et repoussa violemment la main de son agresseur.

« Ne me touchez pas ! »

Il voulut se lever, une douleur atroce vint de son anus déchiré et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il eut envie de pleurer, mais un ultime reste de fierté l'empêcha de s'abandonner ainsi devant ces monstres. Il serra les dents, et marcha tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait posé ses vêtements, une éternité plus tôt. Il chancelait. Anton le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi, tu n'en veux pas ? C'est pourtant bien pour ça que tu es venu ici, non ?

-Vous...Allez vous faire enculer, vous et vos amis !

-Non, mon chéri, ça c'est plutôt ton cas. Allons bon, arrête d'être aussi sentimental ! Prend ton fric et oublie toute cette histoire, tu te fais du mal pour rien, là.

-Oublier ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Après m'avoir...fait ça, vous espérez sérieusement que je vais oublier ? »

Kenny s'empara de son slip d'une main tremblante. Il essaya de se pencher pour l'enfiler, mais la douleur se fit encore plus lancinante, et il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri. Anton, totalement insensible à sa souffrance ou à son visage ravagé, haussa les épaules.

« Oublie ou n'oublie pas, c'est ton problème. Moi je m'en fous complètement. De toute façon, tu te doutais forcément de ce qui risquait de se passer. Tu n'es pas idiot. Tu le savais, ne dis pas le contraire, tu l'as bien compris hier, quand on était au café tous les deux. »

Les mots furent comme un poignard dans l'âme de Kenny, qui s'empressa de finir de s'habiller, la rage au cœur. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être aussi stupide. Bien sûr que personne ne payait une somme telle que trois cents dollars simplement pour quelques photos ! Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu y croire ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était laissé embobiner comme ça ? Il était vraiment trop con ! Con, et stupide, et arrogant, et souillé aussi, coupable d'avoir sacrifié sa virginité à quatre inconnus en échange de quelques billets verts ! Kenny, au delà de sa haine féroce contre ses violeurs, se surprit à se haïr lui-même aussi.

Quand il fut rhabillé, il se sentit un tout petit peu mieux. Après un dernier regard à Anton, il fit mine de partir sans rien ajouter, mais l'homme l'interpella, l'enveloppe toujours à la main.

« Hé, n'oublie pas ton fric!

-Vous pouvez vous le foutre au cul ! Répliqua Kenny. Vous croyez vous rattraper avec ça ?

-Et toi, tu préfères te la jouer dignité offensée et partir comme ça ? Arrête d'être aussi borné Kenny ! C'est pour ce fric que tu es venu, alors maintenant tu vas le prendre et tu vas retourner à ta vie normale ! »

Anton glissa l'enveloppe dans la poche du manteau de Kenny, sans que le jeune blond ne puisse l'en empêcher. Kenny songea pendant une seconde à la prendre et à la déchirer devant ses yeux, mais il en eut brusquement assez d'être là, avec ce fils de pute, dans cette pièce sordide. Plus tard, il irait la jeter dans le canal, mais en attendant, il allait surtout rentrer chez lui, prendre une douche, et aller voir les flics pour porter plainte. Cela dut apparaître dans son regard, car Anton cilla, et eut l'air mécontent.

« Quoi ? Tu as l'intention de me dénoncer ? J'espère que tu n'y pense pas sérieusement Kenny. Personne ne te croira.

-Ah, vous croyez ça ? Vous êtes vraiment un pauvre con. Les...abus de ce genre, ça laisse des traces. Quand je dirai tout aux flics... »

Anton éclata de rire, et Kenny se sentit soudain encore plus mal, si c'était possible.

« Arrête un peu ! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils t'écouteront ? Ne dis pas de conneries Kenny, jamais ils ne feront quoi que ce soit pour toi ! Ils n'en ont rien à foutre de toi ! Personne n'en a rien à foutre de toi !

-Fermez-la ! Cria Kenny en sentant des larmes piqueter ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Insista Anton en ricanant. Tu crois sérieusement que la police de ta ville se donnera la peine de nous rechercher dans un autre état pour ta jolie petite gueule ? Tu te fais des illusions, mon pauvre Kenny ! Ils ne t'écouteront même pas ! Ils t'enverront promener dès que tu essayeras de leur parler ! C'est bien ce qu'ils font toujours avec toi, non ?

-Vous...Vous croyez ça ? Hurla Kenny en se sentant doucement perdre pied. On va bien voir !

-D'accord, fais-le ! Fais comme tu le sens ! Va voir la police, et raconte-leur un peu comment s'est arrivé ! Mais tu auras intérêt à être convainquant quand tu leur diras ce que tu es venu faire dans cette maison en pleine nuit, avec quatre personnes inconnues. »

Kenny sentit son sang se glacer.

« Ils...Ils ne...Je...Je n'ai jamais voulu...

-Oh, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre, ce que tu voulais ? Tu peux toujours dire ce que tu veux, mais le fait est là. Tu es volontairement venu ici tout seul te faire prendre en photo à poil contre de l'argent. Tu oses dire que ce n'est pas vrai ? On a encore les photos, on peut les montrer à qui tu voudras ! Il n'y a personne qui t'a mis le couteau sous la gorge pour faire ça ! Ah oui, va un peu leur raconter ça, aux flics, je suis sûr qu'ils auront vraiment envie de perdre leur temps avec une petite pute ignare dans ton genre ! »

Anton savoura l'expression horrifiée de Kenny pendant quelques secondes, puis quitta la pièce pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Un courant d'air froid entra et glaça le jeune blond jusqu'aux os.

« Allez, fous-moi le camp maintenant, lança Anton. Et va te laver, tu pues le foutre ! »

Comme dans un rêve, Kenny se mit en marche et sortit de la maison. La porte claqua derrière lui, le laissant complètement exposé au vent mordant qui précédait l'aube. Pourtant il ne sentait pas le froid. Il était comme anesthésié. Déjà tellement glacé en lui-même que le monde extérieur ne pouvait pas l'atteindre davantage.

* * *

Quand il arriva chez lui, personne n'était encore levé. Il était bien trop tôt pour ça. Il grimpa les marches sans faire de bruit, entra dans sa chambre, enleva son manteau, et sans se déshabiller, se glissa sous les draps et se roula en boule. Il gémit. Il avait tellement mal, partout dans le corps, et ce goût dans sa bouche, ce goût atroce. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et coulèrent sur les joues, un sanglot s'échappa de sa poitrine, et soudain il éclata. La tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, il hurla, pleura, frappa son matelas au point de se faire mal aux phalanges, vomit sa haine, sa rage et sa terreur, sans parvenir à oublier le dégoût, ce putain de dégoût insupportable à l'intérieur de lui, qui étendait ses tentacules partout en lui, depuis ses orteils jusqu'à son cerveau, pour lui rappeler qu'il était sale, souillé, et que des sales pervers avaient réussi à abuser de lui une nuit entière sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher. Et tout ça pour seulement trois centaines de saloperies de dollars !

Il releva la tête, soudain interloqué. Son regard se posa sur son manteau, juste à côté de lui, et il tendit une main tremblante vers les poches. Le contact de l'enveloppe sur sa main lui donna des frissons, il la retira et la regarda longuement, avant de l'ouvrir et d'en retirer le contenu. Trois cents dollars, oui. Trois malheureux billets de cent tout froissés, et sales. Il y en avait même un qui était déchiré au bout. De l'argent pas propre, dégueulasse, tout comme lui, ils s'accordaient bien ensemble finalement, et ils l'avaient bien compris, les quatre fils de putes de tout à l'heure.

Kenny se laissa submerger par la haine et saisit les dollars entre ses mains, prêt à les déchirer en mille morceaux. Mais soudain, il y eut du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté, une quinte de toux brutale, qui dura plusieurs secondes avant de s'arrêter.

Le jeune blond tendit l'oreille, sans oser faire le moindre geste. Un lit grinça, une voix féminine lâcha une exclamation endormie, et une autre crise de toux se fit entendre, plus violente encore. Puis le silence, de nouveau.

Le jeune blond sentit sa colère disparaître peu à peu. Il regarda à nouveau les billets, et se plongea dans d'intenses réflexions. Trois cents dollars, le prix du viol et de la honte. L'argent susceptible de soigner sa petite sœur. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il renifla, et finalement pleura en silence, sans être entendu de sa sœur, en serrant entre ses doigts les trois billets malmenés.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, Karen avait entièrement retrouvé la santé. Kenny en était heureux. Elle avait eu de la chance, avait dit le médecin, que son frère soit venu l'amener aussitôt qu'elle avait commencé à tousser, car s'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle aurait très bien pu en mourir.

« Kenny est le meilleur des grands frères ! avait affirmé Karen avec une sincérité toute enfantine. Il est toujours là quand j'ai besoin de lui ! »

Le jeune garçon avait esquissé un vague sourire dépourvu de joie, puis avait payé la consultation sans dire un seul mot. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup maintenant, et il ne souriait plus jamais. Comment aurait-il pu, avec le dégoût toujours présent à l'intérieur de son corps ?

Anton et ses amis avaient quitté la ville. Kenny le savait, parce qu'il s'était rendu un jour à la maison abandonnée pour s'en assurer. Il n'avait trouvé personne, et il était vraiment soulagé qu'ils soient enfin partis. Les premiers jours après son agression, il n'était presque jamais sorti de chez lui, de peur de croiser l'un ou l'autre de ses violeurs. A qui avaient-ils vendu leurs photo et la vidéo, au fait ? Le jeune blond n'en avait aucune idée, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Il n'aimait pas penser à ça. L'idée qu'il y avait quelque part dans ce pays des pervers qui se masturberaient devant son propre viol l'écœurait et le terrifiait à la fois.

Et comme Anton l'avait parié, Kenny n'avait parlé à personne de ce qui lui était arrivé. A qui aurait-il pu se plaindre de toute façon ? A la police ? La bonne blague ! Le fils de pute avait raison, jamais aucun flic de South Park n'aurait levé le petit doigt pour un déchet de la société comme lui. Ils n'avaient jamais fait quoi que ce soit quand Kenny était harcelé sexuellement, alors ce n'était pas maintenant qu'ils allaient commencer. Et puis, de toute façon, même si Kenny arrivait à les persuader de la véracité de son histoire, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être réellement considéré comme la victime d'un viol. A cause de l'argent. Il avait accepté l'argent de ces enflures. Au lieu de le jeter dans le canal ou de le réduire en miettes, comme il avait pensé faire, il l'avait gardé bien précieusement dans son enveloppe, et il avait même dépensé le premier billet dans la journée qui avait suivi son agression. Il avait amené Karen chez le médecin, il avait acheté les médicaments dont elle avait besoin, et il lui était même resté assez d'argent pour s'offrir un repas digne de ce nom, le premier depuis bien longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Il ne regrettait rien. Les trois cents dollars avaient sauvé la vie de sa petite sœur, il aurait été le dernier des connards s'il s'en était plaint.

Malheureusement, les trois cent dollars étaient partis très vite. C'était dingue à quel point une somme pareille, qui avait semblé tellement énorme à Kenny, pouvait vous filer entre les doigts en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Il n'avait pourtant pas fait la moindre extravagance dans ses achats. Juste le docteur, les médicaments, et de quoi manger. Et aujourd'hui, il ne restait presque plus rien du prix du viol. C'était franchement injuste. Maintenant que ce fric était parti, la moindre des choses ça aurait été que le dégoût à l'intérieur de lui disparaisse lui aussi. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. C'était encore là, peut-être moins vif, un peu moins douloureux que trois semaines plutôt, mais toujours présent, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Kenny se disait souvent que ça ne partirait jamais.

Le cœur lourd d'amertume, il choisit deux ou trois boîtes de conserve dans les rayonnages et les amena à la caisse pour payer. Il sortit de sa poche son dernier billet de cinq dollars, tout ce qui restait du salaire d'une nuit entière de violence sexuelle et d'humiliation. L'épicier lui sourit, mais le jeune blond ne le lui rendit pas. C'était ce même type qui lui avait fait des avances en lui offrant de la nourriture gratuite, et Kenny ne pouvait plus le voir en peinture, ni lui ni les autres enfoirés. Il serait volontiers allé faire ses emplettes ailleurs, mais malheureusement cet homme était le seul à encore accepter de le recevoir dans son magasin. Kenny n'avait pas le choix.

« Bonjour Kenny, dit l'homme en passant les achats du jeune garçon devant sa caisse. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Ça va, grommela t-il.

-Et comment va ta sœur ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était malade. Elle s'est bien remise j'espère ?

-Ouais ouais, c'est bon.

-Dis-moi, je sais bien que ça ne me regarde pas, mais...Je peux savoir où tu as trouvé l'argent nécessaire pour payer le docteur ? »

Le poil de Kenny se hérissa.

« Occupez-vous de votre cul !

-Oh, du calme ! Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Je suis juste curieux, c'est tout.

-Et bien foutez-moi la paix, avec votre curiosité ! »

Kenny tendit son billet en jetant un regard noir à l'épicier. L'homme fronça les sourcils et le prit, sans quitter des yeux le jeune garçon.

« Tu sais Kenny, murmura t-il, ce que je t'avais proposé l'autre fois... Je voudrais juste que tu saches que la proposition tient toujours, si tu changes d'avis. »

Le jeune blond eut le souffle coupé devant le culot de cet homme.

« Quoi ? Vous...Espèce de dégueulasse ! Comment osez-vous...

-Non Kenny ! Toi, comment oses-tu ? Insista l'homme sans le quitter des yeux. Tu crois que personne n'a compris comment tu avais fait, pour gagner cet argent ? Tu nous prends pour des idiots ? Tu peux bien prendre des grands airs, tout le monde dans cette ville sait ce que tu es vraiment. Une petite pute. Voilà ce que tu es. »

Choqué, Kenny fut incapable de détourner son regard de l'épicier, cet homme si propret et si convenable qui le regardait avec ses yeux froids.

« Oui c'est bien ça que tu es ! insista t-il, en enfonçant un poignard dans le cœur de Kenny à chacun de ses mots. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si tu avais les moyens d'être autre chose. Ta gueule d'ange, voilà la seule chose de bien que tu as. Je serais curieux de savoir qui est le type qui a eu le privilège d'être le premier à te défoncer le cul.

-Espèce de...Allez vous faire foutre ! »

L'épicier ne fit que rire de la colère du jeune garçon.

« Allons bon ! Tu peux toujours dire le contraire, ça ne change rien au fait que tu es une pute, Kenny. Et puisque tu l'as fait une fois, tôt ou tard, tu le feras de nouveau. Je voulais simplement que tu saches qu'en ce qui me concerne, j'étais toujours intéressé. Et je te paierai bien. Tu peux en être sûr. »

Kenny attrapa ses achats et s'enfuit en courant jusqu'à la sortie. Le rire graveleux de l'homme le poursuivit pendant plusieurs dizaines de mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête hors d'haleine dans une rue quelconque. Autour de lui, les gens le regardaient avec étonnement, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Une horrible douleur lui compressait la poitrine, une douleur qui n'était pas vraiment physique, mais ça ne la rendait pas moins réelle. Kenny avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Le même cauchemar qu'il avait vécu trois semaines plus tôt.

Les jambes tremblantes, le jeune garçon s'assit sur un banc, le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait du mal à croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Comment...Comment est-ce que cet homme avait bien pu faire pour deviner la façon dont Kenny avait obtenu l'argent ? Le jeune blond s'interrogea longuement, effrayé et incompréhensif, puis il se rappela de certaines des paroles que l'épicier lui avait jeté à la tête comme on jetterait des pierres à un chien galeux.

_« De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais les moyens d'être autre chose... »_

Kenny médita la sentence quelques secondes, et finalement se mit à rire, un rire nerveux et presque hystérique. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux et coulèrent sur son visage, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rire comme un dément. Il pleurait et il riait à la fois, sans que cela ne soit du à de la joie, ni même à de la tristesse, mais c'était simplement qu'il venait de comprendre que cet homme libidineux avait résumé sa situation mieux que personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Oui, en effet, il avait raison ce type, parfaitement raison. Ce n'était pas comme si Kenny pouvait être autre chose qu'une putain ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il était autre chose qu'un corps agréable à regarder, désirable et soumis à la première personne venue ! A quoi ça pouvait rimer maintenant, les notions de fierté et de dignité, et ce genre de connerie ? Quelle dignité pouvait bien posséder un garçon qui s'était laissé baiser par quatre inconnus en échange de trois cents dollars ?

Reniflant, il essuya son nez avec la manche de son manteau et rentra chez lui, les boîtes de conserve clinquant dans le sac à chacun de ses pas. Il y en avait pour un repas, là-dedans. Après, Kenny devrait trouver un autre moyen pour nourrir sa famille. Mais il n'était pas inquiet à ce propos. Il était une pute, après tout, alors il saurait bien se débrouiller pour trouver de l'argent quelque part.

« C'était ça alors ? Se demanda t-il. Ce que tous ces types avaient perçu en moi, depuis toutes ces années ? »

Dès demain, après les cours, il retournerait voir l'épicier et il lui dirait qu'il acceptait son marché. Rien que ça, ça suffirait à nourrir convenablement sa famille, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Après il fallait penser au reste. Genre, les factures. Ça coûtait cher, tout ça, alors le plus simple c'était encore de se créer un petit réseau d'habitués, des types qu'il verrait régulièrement, et qui lui donneraient de l'argent en échange de ses prestations. Kenny se rappela soudain du type des services sociaux, ce mec qui lui avait carrément proposé d'augmenter les allocations versées à ses parents s'il acceptait de se laisser baiser. Il eut un bref moment de honte et de répulsion, mais une détermination nouvelle le poussa à faire taire ces sentiments gênants et à ne plus penser qu'à l'argent qu'il pourrait gagner de cette façon. L'argent, le sacro-saint argent, sans qui rien n'était possible !

Après tout, il avait bien vendu son corps contre la santé de sa petite sœur, alors pourquoi devrait-il avoir le moindre scrupule à présent ?


End file.
